Let's Play A Game!
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: The House of Anubis teens are bored out of their minds; at least, they were before Amber suggested they play Truth or Dare. Reluctantly, they agree to play, causing things to get hectic. With kisses, newbies, singing and craziness, what will go on in this House of Humor? House of Romance? Or House of Drama...you decide! R&R
1. Let's Play A Game!

**Hey, I know there are a lot of Truth or Dare stories, but I decided to make this one. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

All of the housemates sat silently in the common room, each doing nothing. The only sound was the clicking of the grandfather clock-and even that sound tired and weary.

"Hey, I'm bored," Amber finally declared to the teen as she slouched on the couch.

"Yes, Amber, I think we're all bored," Jerome said, sitting on the arm of the chair and looking down at her. "Thanks for noticing."

Glaring at him, Amber slapped his arm. Chuckling, Jerome got up to go stand by Mara.

"Oh, Ambs," Alfie said immediately, sliding into the chair next to her, "how would you like us to help? Would you like to play a game?"

"No!" Everyone immediately exclaimed, their heads snapping up from their bored stance. But it was too late. Amber had already heard it and had come up with an idea.

"Okay, Boo!" Amber said, suddenly happy. "I know a game we all can play!"

Everyone groaned and glared at Alfie, who could only give an apologetic glance, narrowly-if not at all-missing the pillow Jerome had thrown to hit him.

"Okay, Amber, what do you suppose we play, patty cake?" Patricia said sarcastically, glaring warily at Amber.

"No, silly, you know that game's for babies!" Amber said cheerily, clapping her hands. "I have another game in mind!"

"If you had a mind," Jerome muttered, earning him a wack from Mara.

"You're right, Jerome," Amber paused, "I don't have a mind."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"I have a brain!" she clapped at her words, then turned serious. "Really. Minds are for losers."

Jerome snickered, earning him disapproving glances from Nina and Mara. He hushed up. He didn't want to feel their palms on his face.

"Okay, Amber, what's your game?" Mick asked.

Amber paused. "Lollypops!" she giggled, making everyone-including Alfie-groan.

"No, Ambs, really," Mick said sarcastically. "What are we playing?"

Amber glanced at all of them. "You really wanna know?" she whispered, lowering her voice so everyone had to come closer.

"Yes, we _really _wanna know," Patricia said, a sarcastic tone dripping in her voice.

"Okay," Amber whispered, and looked at each of their faces. She paused for dramatic effect.

"Come on, Amber!" Everyone finally exclaimed. "What is it!"

She grinned.

"Truth or Dare!"

**Well, how was that? I hoped you liked it. If not, I would be terribly disappointed. Anyway, did any of you see the Royal Wedding today? I did. They were sooooo cute! Unfortunately, I had to go to school before they kissed. Ah, Well, at least I know they did!**

**Anyway….review! Please! Oh, and you can leave some dares. Though here are the couples I allow-**

**Jara**

**Jatricia**

**Fabina**

**Mickara**

**Alfamber**

**Mimber**

**Alftricia**

**Okay? Keep those couples in mind when you review. Thanks!**

**P.S: This isn't gonna be SUPER crazy and wild, so don't send in reviews like that. Example; 'I dare Patricia to kill Mick because we all hate him' Nothing like that. It's gonna be normal. If **_**you **_**were playing truth or dare, would you like to do a dare like that? Though so. Think; if you were playing with them, in that house, at that moment, with no extremes…who and what would you dare?**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. Let's Get Started!

**Okay, so this chapter is longer than the last one. But I have to say one thing; The dares will be in the next chapter. This is just about them starting the game, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"_Come on, Amber!" Everyone exclaimed. "What is it?" She grinned. "Truth or Dare!"_

Everyone gasped, and then stared at her, mouth agape.

"Wh-what?" Nina finally choked out, stuttering. "Amber, I don't think we can-"

"Oh, we can. We can and we will!" Amber added strongly, sitting up and straightening herself. "Mark my words…TDI for the world!"

"Uh, Amber? Isn't that Total Drama Island?" Mara asked hesitantly.

"Oh…yeah…then Truth or Dare for the world and many more!" Amber cheered, smiling.

Everyone stared at her, exasperated.

"Fine." Mick said, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "…Fine, only if it meets my standards."

Amber huffed. She knew not to argue with Mick, but on second thought, everyone knew not to argue with her…

"Okay, fine. What is it?" Amber crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"We will-" he paused, "have a giant burrito eating contest!"

Everyone groaned, and Amber moaned.

"Miiii-ick!" Amber whined. "Come on! It'll stain my dress!"

"Oh, poo poo, Amber, poo, poo," Jerome rolled his eyes and smirked at the blonde.

"Hey, Amber, you said," Mick smirked, but not like Jerome. He and Alfie high-fived.

Amber narrowed her eyes and humphed. "Fine," she hissed. "But I'm not doing it, okay? I don't need to mess up my nails, and if I eat that much, I'll have to go on a diet!" Amber put her arms around her stomach for emphasis and gave Mick puppy eyes.

"Fine," Mick waved the look away with his hand, along with a now happy Amber. "Anyone who doesn't want to partake in this doesn't have to. Who doesn't?"

Mara, Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Jerome raised their hands.

"Okay, I understand the girls, but really guys? Really?" Mick gave them an annoyed look.

"Hey, Mick, I don't want to stuff myself. Even if I did partake in this, you know I'd lose." Fabian pointed out, and Mick nodded turning toward Jerome.

"Hey, I just want to see how this all plays out between the two…eaters." He gave a sly grin, and wouldn't say anymore.

Snorting at him, Mick turned away. "Fine, I guess it's just me and Alfie." Saying this with a little disappointment, he turned to the skinny tanned sidekick. "Alfie, can you ask Trudy to make us some burritos?"

"Sure," Alfie shrugged, "though she may not have to. I think we were going to have it for dinner, anyway." Turning around, Alfie ran off to the laundry room to find Trudy.

As he entered, he recognized the house mother. As her back was turned, he tapped on her shoulder. "Um, Trudy…?"

"Oh!" Trudy spun around, and then smiled warmly when she saw it was only Alfie. "Oh, Alfie, it's only you," she said, putting a hand to her heart. "You scared me, you know."

"Sorry, Truds," Alfie smiled apologetically. "I came here to ask you a question."

"Ask away, then," she replied, picking up a pile of clothes from the basket and putting them in the wash.

"Well, Trudy, we're playing Truth or Dare, and-"

"Oh, I know," she looked up and smiled. "You want me to make you tater tots covered in apple juice and splattered in spaghetti, is it? Dipped in ketchup? Did Jerome give you the same dare from last time, hmm?" she chuckled as she remembered the memory.

"Oh, no," Alfie quickly said, putting his hands up. "Actually, this is something tasty. Like that wasn't, though," he added jokingly, causing Trudy to chuckle. "But, um, Trudy, see, Mick said we're going to have a burrito eating contest, and whoever eats the most burritos gets to go first, so…"

"Ah, I see. You heard I had burritos I was making for dinner as a special order from Nina, remember she wanted us to see her American traditions, you know," she added. "But anyway, you want to use them, is that it?"

Alfie nodded quickly.

Trudy sighed.

"Alright, as long as you don't make a mess. But you'll have to wait extra long for dinner while I make more. If you have any," she added, chuckling as she seemed to be doing a lot.

"Oh, thank you!" Alfie put his hands up like he was going to hug her, but thought again differently. Turning around, he sped out of the laundry room.

"You're welcome, dear!" Trudy called after him and laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Alfie said as he sped into the room and crashed into the couch.

"We're not all 'guys' you know," Mara said, turning to look at him and crossing her arms. "_Three _of us are girls."

"Of course it would be you to point that out, Mara," Jerome laughed as he walked next to her chair, making Amber and Nina stand up and smack the back of his head, as they were in the chairs next to her, and Nina was on the love seat with Fabian.

"Okay, guys? Let's just hear what Alfie has to say. Thanks," Mick said from the back of Mara's couch where he was throwing his ball.

"Okay!" Alfie shot up from where he was beside Amber. "Truds said yes. But!" Alfie cut into the other's excitement, mainly Mick's-"But, she said we will have to wait longer for Nina's American dinner, as she will need to make more."

"Okay," Mick nodded. "We can work with that."

"Really, Mick? Because you're the ones who are going to be eating it, not us," Fabian said from where he was with his arm around Nina.

"Ah, Fabian, you can wait! Maybe get some apples from the bowl, yeah? Or cheese from the fridge? Maybe you can learn how to make a pickle!" Mick called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

Fabian rolled his eyes as everyone laughed, and getting up, he followed Mick into the kitchen. "Maybe we can get some apples from the bowl, yeah?" he mimicked Mick as he turned to look at them. "Or learn how to make a pickle? _They're _going to be the only ones eating it."

Smiling Nina said, "Okay. But first, let's help them set it up. Then we can make a pickle," Nina followed Fabian into the kitchen, everyone-but Amber-trailing behind.

"What's all this talk about pickles?" she said confused. "And how do you even make one?"

Line.

"Okay. Ready…Set…Go!" Fabian yelled, and the race started.

Mick and Alfie started stuffing their faces with burritos, and the sauce began to drip onto their napkins, or bibs as Jerome calls it.

Mick pulled ahead with five burritos, with Alfie trailing behind with two. Alfie suddenly lurched ahead in the lead with six burritos, and Mick had to wait with his five, because he needed a drink of water.

It suddenly tied with seven burritos each, both looking a little green, but each plowed on.

Soon Mick had thirteen and Alfie thirteen, another tie. Clutching his stomach, Alfie moaned and took a glass of water. It was a mistake. Hurriedly eating two more burritos, Mick had fifteen with Alfie still on thirteen.

Groaning, Alfie suddenly dropped the burrito he was holding and fell to the ground, Mick already have eaten eighteen and he by now looking very queasy. It was set.

Mick one.

"Good job, Mick!" Amber cheered. "Sorry, Boo," she looked down at Alfie as he lay moaning on the floor.

"Okay, before we start, can we have some rules?" Patricia shot a look at Jerome and continued. "Okay, first rule-you can only chicken out on a dare once. When you do, you have to answer a truth that will still be as bad as the dare. Next-we will use a bottle and spin it to see who you'll dare. Mick can choose who he'll dare because he's starting off the game, but then it's up to the bottle."

Jerome nodded. "Even enough, even enough," Turning around he called, "Alfie! Get me a bottle from the kitchen."

Silence.

"Alfie's on the floor, slimeball," Patricia hissed, smacking Jerome on the back of the head.

Jerome chuckled. "I know. Just wanted to test it out. There's an empty milk bottle right here," he pulled it off the counter. "I guess Trudy didn't throw it out from when she was cooking."

Soon everyone was gathered in a circle on the floor, including a sick looking Alfie. Setting the bottle down, Mick looked at each of them.

"You," he pointed to Jerome. "I dare you."

**Okay! I already know from the reviews what I think Mick is going to dare Jerome, but you can review what you want him to dare him. Oh, and-when you leave a dare, you have to say who dares that person. If not, I'll have to make it up. Just a notice!**

**Now review! I know you want to very badly. I can feel it. **

**:P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	3. Let's Do Some Dares!

**You've been waiting for this. All of you! Muah, ha ha ha! Heh, I tried to put it in earlier, but it wasn't finished. Sorry. I just noticed to day when I was about to put it on. So, I finished it! I hope you like this, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"_You," he pointed to Jerome. "I dare you."_

"What?" Jerome raised his eyebrow, but didn't look surprised.

"You heard me," Mick replied. "I. Dare. You."

"Well, why?" Jerome asked.

"Why?" Mick was bewildered. This wasn't what he expected him to say. "What do you mean why?"

"Why did you choose me out of everyone," Jerome repeated calmly, but in his mocking accent. "There are six other people here."

"Oh, no reason. You were the first person I saw is all." Actually, there really was a reason. Mick was suspicious of who Jerome liked. He wasn't sure if it was Patricia or Mara, but if it was Mara Mick wanted to humiliate him. If it was Patricia, it would still be fun.

"Well, what do you dare me?" Jerome finally asked.

"I dare you to sing Poker Face by Lady GaGa," Mick smirked at Jerome, sure he was a bad singer and wouldn't get it. He knew he wouldn't refuse, either, because he liked to remain on top of things.

Jerome smirked back. "Okay." Clearing his throat, he began.

"Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold them like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it

Luck and intention play the cards with Spades to start

And after she's been hooked I'll play the one that's on her heart

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get her hot, show her what I've got

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get her hot, show her what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my

No she can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No she can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)…" Jerome sang, as surprisingly, to Mick's distress, he was pretty good.

When he finished, everyone-even Mick-had to applaud.

"Good, good," Mick muttered, sighing.

"Okay, Jerome, spin the bottle," Alfie said as Jerome gave it a whack.

It spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

Then stopped!

It landed on…Amber.

"Aww," Amber whined. "I just got everything done! I don't want to have to mess It up," she was scared Jerome would give her and outrageous dare. Quite the contrary. In his opinion, anyway. It was bizarre in her's.

"Will you mess up your lips? I dare you to kiss Mick," Jerome smirked at the look on both of their faces. Priceless. He wanted to get back at Mick, and what better way than to use beauty queen?

Amber huffed, but turned to face the bulky blonde. Leaning close, she pecked a quick kiss on his lips before quickly backing away. Her face was red, Jerome noticed with glee, and so was Mick's. Perfect. Maybe they did like each other.

"Okay, okay," Amber inhaled deeply, then out. "Okay."

"Just spin the bottle already!" Everyone practically yelled.

Rolling her eyes, Amber gave the bottle a twirl.

It spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

Then stopped.

You may notice it didn't spin as much as Jerome. That's because she didn't use much force.

It landed on…Nina.

Amber clapped her hands. "Yay!" she squealed while Nina groaned. She knew Amber was going to dare her something to have to do with Fabian. It was all she talked about.

"What do you dare me?" Nina asked.

"I dare you toooo…" she paused for the dramaticness of the moment. "Kiss Fabian!"

Nina blushed but nodded. Turning to the brown haired boy that was seated next to her, she kissed him for two seconds then backed away, both of them blushing.

"Don't say anything!" Nina raised a finger to Amber whose face fell. Turning to the bottle Nina spun it.

It spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

Then stopped!

You notice how it spun more than Amber, but less then Jerome. That's because she used more force than Amber but not as much as Jerome.

It landed on…Mara.

Mara smiled softly and turned her body to face Nina. "Okay, what do you dare me?"

Nina grinned. "I dare you to eat a whole jar of peanut butter, and after each scoop, layer it will jelly," Nina smirked at the horrified look on Mara's face.

"Nice, Nina, for an easy girl like you," Jerome nodded in approval.

Nina laughed. "Back in the States my friends and I would do it all the time. We'd play Truth or Dare, sometimes Dare or Dare or Truth or Truth."

"Hey, guys? Let's pay attention to Mara. Thanks," Alfie cut in. "In the time you were talking about jars and peanuts, she already went in and got the jars."

Everyone turned to watch Mara intently. Mick gave her a comforting pat as she untwisted the jars and took a giant spoon.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "One, two, three," she took a scoop of peanut butter and shoveled it into her mouth, closing her eyes as the spoon came out empty. She chewed slowly for a bit, then took come jelly and put it in her mouth. It took her a few minutes to swallow.

"Mmm," she muttered, making a face. "Good."

"Well? Don't stop! Keep eating," Amber laughed, urging Mara on.

Mara gave her a look, (not as good as Patricia's,) and humphed, shoveling it in and giving the bottle an angry twirl.

It spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

Then it stopped!

It spun longer then even Jerome's because she was angry.

It landed on…Jerome!

Mara inwardly sighed. She was hoping it would land on Nina, or Mick, for payback. Mick for not helping her and Nina…well, I think it's obvious, don't you?

Turning to Jerome, she crossed her legs. "Okay," she said as she swallowed the jam and peanut butter, "I dare you to say what makes everyone look good," she smirked. "You can include yourself."

Jerome grinned. "Okay. For me, it's my eyes. The ladies love em," he turned and gave each girl a flirty look, earning him glares from all the guys. "For Amber…I guess her hair. But she has a pretty face, too. But I think that might be the make-up." Turning away from her, he faced Alfie. "Alfie…I guess it's your grin? I dunno. I don't pay attention. But yeah, I'll say your grin." He faced Mara. "Mara, it's your eyes. They look like chocolate."

He grinned as he saw her blush a little in mid-chew. "Okay, Patricia? Honestly, I like your hair. Don't use extensions. They ruin it." She scowled at him, but a faint blush appeared in her cheeks, and she had a light smile. "Okay, Mick? Um, I guess your hair? I think. But you might get it styled…"

"Don't you?" Mick interrupted, taking bite of an apple they knew nothing of where it had come from.

Jerome chuckled. "Ah, Mick, maybe I do. Or maybe I don't." Turning to Nina he frowned. "Um, Nina? Scoot away from Fabian please? You're so close he could be a part of you." Blushing, the both scooted away. "Okay, Nina…your prettiness…I think goes to either your hair or your eyes. Or maybe your style of fashion. But should I be saying that to Amber?" he finally faced Fabian. "Fabian…I think the thing that makes you look good is your name. Just say it over and over. Fabian. Fabian. Fabian! Think about it. But again, Jerome's pretty sweet, too," he smirked.

Reaching down he gave the bottle a twirl, ignoring all the happy, confused, angry, or just plain looks his house mates were giving him. He stood up and sat on the couch behind him. Leaning back, he kicked his feet up and watched the bottle spin.

It spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

Then stopped!

He shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for a big spin.

It landed on…Mick?

"Huh. It keeps repeating people." Taking his feet down and his arms away from the back of his head, he leaned forward on the couch. "Huh. Small circle."

"Hey, let's make a new rule." Patricia said. "Let's all make the circle bigger so there are gaps in between us. If it lands on the gap, the spinner gets to decide who he'll dare."

Everyone scooted back and a little away from each other so there was a medium size gap between them.

"Okay, Jerome, what do you dare Mick?" Fabian sighed, obviously a little bored.

Jerome smirked. That's about to change, he thought. In this instant.

"Mick," he paused. "I dare you to kiss Nina!"

**Ha, I'm gonna stop it there. How'd you like it? Remember, send in your dares! I also need truths. When you send them in, say who tell them what. Now, review!**

**Dragonclaw11**


	4. Let's Pass!

**Hey people, sorry I haven't been on for so long. My laptop's screen shut down, so I couldn't update any of my stories, or review others, either. I will try to catch up with the latest stories, and review them as fast as I can! If you have any recommendations, leave them with the truth or the dare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

_Jerome smirked. That' about to change in an instant, he thought._

_"Mick," he paused. "I dare you to kiss Nina!_

Mick stared at Jerome in shock, holding up his fist. Nina just stared while Fabian and Amber turned and angry shade of red.

"Skip it," Mara tried to mouth after she swallowed some PB. "Skip it!"

Mick nodded, and turned to Jerome, he coolly said, "Pass." Then gave the bottle a light twirl, having it

Spin…

And spin…

And spin…

And spin….

Landing on s bored looking Patricia.

"Oh, is it my turn already? I was getting quite bored," she smirked and looked at Mick steadily. "So what's my dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Jerome. Enough excitement for you?" Mick smirked and high-fived Fabian and Alfie, while Patricia looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on, Patricia, pucker up!" Alfie joked, earning a punch from Jerome.

"Fine." Turning a slight shade of scarlett, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Going in scarlett, she returned a full out tomato. Not speaking, ahe gave the bottle a wack.

It spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And spun…

Until finally it slowed to a stop and landed on Amber.

Patricia smiled deviously.

Amber gulped.

**Sorry that was so short, but this was a start. I thought that would be a good place to leave it! But don't worry. When I get enough reviews, I'll update with the truths and dares. ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	5. Let's Get Stuck?

**Terribly sorry this is so late. I'm trying to update all of my stories before the hurricane. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

_And spun…_

_And spun…_

_Until it finally slowed and landed on Amber._

_Patricia grinned._

_Amber gulped._

"I dare you to-to wear my clothes for a month," Patricia smirked at the horrified look on Amber's face, and Jerome grinned in satisfaction.

"Nice, Trixie," he congratulated, and Patricia lightly blushed, her hair hiding the evidence.

"But Patricia-!" Amber began to protest, but Patricia silenced her by holding up her hand.

"Amber." Patricia gave Amber a look, and Amber sighed and spun the bottle.

While it spun, Fabian commented on the dare. "You know, Amber, you could've chickened out?" Amber widened her eyes and glared at Fabian.

"Why didn't you tell me that!" she hissed, and Fabian shrunk farther away from the angry blonde. While they were speaking, the bottle had already stopped and landed on Patricia. Amber's eyes widened again, and this time she wore a devious look.

"Amber…" Patricia's tone was warning, but Amber waved it off.

"I dare you to wear _my _clothes for a month, _and five days._" Amber laughed happily as Patricia frowned. Patricia rolled her eyes, but nodded as she spun the bottle.

"You know, Patricia, you could've skipped that too-" Fabian was cut off my Patricia's glare.

"No dip, Sherlock," Patricia said sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Sorry, but, that was karma," Fabian pointed out, and Jerome had to stifle a laugh.

"Fabian's right, Patricia," Mara said as she finished swallowing the jelly. "It's karma!"

Patricia glared at her friend. "Oh be quiet," turning, she noticed the bottle had stopped and landed on Alfie. Patricia blinked. "Not who I was hoping for, but I can work with it," Patricia was silent for a minute before speaking again. "I got it! Alfie, I dare you to go outside and kiss a tree."

Alfie stared at Patricia, horrified while everyone else burst out laughing. "Patricia!" Alfie sputtered, aghast. "Why me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, that was supposed to be for Fabian, but I couldn't think of anything else to dare you to do, so…there you go!" Patricia smiled sweetly and waved at Alfie who grimaced, but stood up and went outside. Laughing, they house followed with Mick carrying a camera, and Jerome a video camera.

"I'm going to do it! But all I can say is…this better not end up online!" Then Alfie did it. He kissed the tree. As he was about to pull away, though, Jerome came up from behind him and held his back.

"There you go, Alfie, do it for the camera!" Jerome laughed as Alfie's words were muffled by the tree. A few seconds later, he let go, and Alfie was spitting stuff out of his mouth, trying to get the taste out.

"Jerome!" Alfie complained a minute later when they were all back in the circle. "I can't believe you did that! This is going to end up online, isn't it?" Alfie added.

Jerome grinned. "Oh, yeah. I'm thinking of putting it somewhere else besides the school website."

Alfie groaned. "Jerome!"

Nina interrupted them. "Okay, okay. Alfie, it's your turn to spin."

Alfie immediately brightened and went to spin the bottle, muttering to himself the whole time. Although no one could hear him, they had a pretty good idea of what he was muttering. They all guess the names of Patricia and Jerome. Finally the bottle stopped, and it landed on Nina.

Nina glanced down at the bottle, then back up. "Okay, Alfie, what do you dare or truth me?"

Alfie paused and thought a moment. "Uhm…er…uh…" suddenly Alfie's eyes lit up. "I got it! I dare you to go outside and do the alien ceremony. Alfie beamed while everyone stared at him. "Oh, uh, I have it written down. I always carry it with me," Alfie explained as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Nina stared at the slip of paper, while Patricia sighed impatiently. "Oh, get over it!"

"Come on, Nina, you can do it," Mara encouraged. Fabian smiled at her, and Nina took the paper.

"Fine, but you better not record this," Nina threatened, pointing at Mick and Jerome. "I will get back at you."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Jerome feigned, and Mick laughed. Nina glared at them, but a few minutes later they were all gathered outside.

"Um, okay," Nina shivered at the cold air, and pulled out the paper. Nina glanced at the gray sky. "Are you sure we should be doing this? It looks like it might rain or snow."

"Just do it, Nina!" Fabian yelled to her. "You'll be alright."

Nina nodded, and glancing down at the paper, she read aloud. "_Aliens please come. We have chocolate!_" Nina widened her eyes, then spun around and stared at Alfie. Everyone did the same. "This is your alien chant?" Nina said aghast.

Alfie grinned. "Yep. I made it up myself." Jerome smacked him as Alfie laughed.

"Well what else do I have to do?" Nina shivered again. "I'm cold!"

"Oh, um, well, I didn't get that far. I wrote it down this morning." Alfie laughed as Jerome smacked him again.

Patricia sighed. "Let's just go inside!" All of the teens nodded in agreement and followed behind Patricia as she walked back to the house. Suddenly Patricia ran back to them, eyes wide. "It's locked!" she yelled as she ran. "We're stuck out here!"

**Ha ha. XP I plan for this story to go on for a while, at least twenty chapters, so…**

**~D**


	6. Let's Play Would You Rather!

**It seems that every time I start an Author's Note, I always apologize… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well what else do I have to do?" Nina shivered again. "I'm cold!"<em>

_"Oh, um, well, I didn't get that far. I wrote it down this morning." Alfie laughed as Jerome smacked him again._

_Patricia sighed. "Let's just go inside!" All of the teens nodded in agreement and followed behind Patricia as she walked back to the house. Suddenly Patricia ran back to them, eyes wide. "It's locked!" she yelled as she ran. "We're stuck out here!"_

"What? We can't be," Mick trudged up to the door of the house and gave it a tug. Frowning, he pulled it harder. The knob came off. Mick turned to everyone with a sheepish grin and showed the handle, and everyone groaned.

"Well, where's Trudy? Maybe she could let us in," Alfie suggested, but Fabian shook his head.

"Remember? She left to visit her sister for a week. Victor isn't in the house, either," Fabian added when Alfie opened his mouth to reply.

Patricia sighed, and leaning against a tree, she shrank to the ground. "Great," she muttered, "just great."

"Well we can't do not do anything!" Mara replied after a few minutes of shocked silence. "Come on, guys, girls, let's find some food to eat."

Patricia narrowed her eyes at Mara. "Not to mention it's about to rain," she hissed. "Look, Mara, let's give up. We've been left to freeze."

"Well, what about the other houses?" Nina asked. "Maybe they could give us some food and water."

Fabian shook his head and pulled his jacked closer. "We can't. They need food for themselves. Rain or snow, they're not going to school."

Nina nodded, and then they were left in silence. A silence, other than the sound of crunching.

"What's that?" Mara asked.

"What's what? We're out here to die. It's probably your imagination. We're all slowly going insane," Patricia replied, but Mara shook her head.

"No, it sounds like…crunching…chewing, even. Eating!" Mara spun around to face Mick, and everyone copied her.

"Wha?" He turned around, and when he did, they noticed he had a bag of cookies in his hands.

"Mick!" Patricia exclaimed.

"You were hiding cookies in your jacket, weren't you?" Fabian sighed as his friend nodded. "Mick!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me Campbell hid the cookies from us when he knew we were all hungry?" Jerome glared at Mick and Fabian nodded.

"Well, sorry, but I didn't want you to get thirsty! Cookies make a person thirsty, you know," Mick reminded them, and they all rolled their eyes.

"Mick, if you knew we're hungry, it doesn't matter. Give it!" Mara stuck out a hand and narrowed her eyes at Mick. He handed them over, a frown on his face.

"Aww! But I only got to eat three!"

"Too bad," Nina replied. "Mara, how many are left in there?"

Mara looked at it, and sighed. "Only six."

"That means one of us can't have one," Nina nodded. "I won't."

"No, me," Fabian argued. "You're hungrier then I am."

"No I'm not. Fabian, have you heard your stomach growl?" she laughed at the blush that tinted his cheeks. Or maybe it was from the cold. "You eat it."

"No, you!"

"You."

"You!"

"You."

"You!"

"You-" Fabian cut off as Patricia interrupted.

With a roll of her eyes she said, "Oh, why don't you just break it in half! Seriously. You're arguing like Trudy and Ade," Standing up, Patricia reached over and took a cookie from the bag, everyone else following.

Five minutes later they had all finished their cookie, and now they were all thirsty.

"I don't expect you have a water bottle in there, too, Mick," Alfie joked, but cut off as he saw Mick reach for one. "Mick!"

So as it turns out, they all refreshed their throats.

"Okay, let's finish truth or dare," Jerome wiped his mouth as he stood up from where he had sat. "Nina, it's your turn to dare someone. Since we don't have the bottle, you can choose randomly."

Nina smiled. "Glad to. Oh, Mick!" Mick widened his eyes and whipped his head toward her. Everyone else just laughed. "Mick, I dare you to not eat a thing for five hours," Nina laughed. "Don't worry, you won't die, everyone else can gather berries to feed you later."

Mick frowned, and then smiled. "Pass!" as he looked at how everyone was smiling at him, he asked, "What?"

"Mate," Alfie said between laughs, "You already passed on your dare to kiss Nina!"

Mick frowned again. "Oh. Well, then, fine. Okay, then, my turn!" as he scanned everyone, he decided whom to dare. "Uh…Jerome, I dare you to lick that tree that Alfie just kissed," Mick grinned proudly as Jerome made a face, but he got up to do it.

Seconds later he was running back to the group, wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his jacket. Yes, he was desperate.

As he sat back down, Jerome said, "Ew. Anyway…" his eyes lit up as he spotted Mara. "Okay Mara, I hope there's no harm done, but I dare you to let everyone call you Ice Queen for two hours."

Mara glared at him. "Fine."

"Thanks, Queen," Jerome snickered and high-fived Alfie. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Alfie, I dare you to-" she cut off as something landed next to her. For a while now it had been steadily raining and suddenly a big block shaped white thing thudded on the ground. "Hail!" she gasped, picking it up. She glanced up at everyone else, who were staring at her with wide eyes. "Hail! It's hailing everyone! Get to shelter!"

"Uhm, IQ? We don't have any shelter." Mara stared at Fabian, who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well don't just stand there! Everyone, take of your jackets and put them above your head. People without jackets, like Nina, you go under with people who do! Hail can very dangerous, so hurry up!"

Everyone listened, and soon everyone was covered the best they could. Nina was with Fabian, Jerome was with Mara, Amber was with Alfie, and Mick was all alone. They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Fabian broke the silence.

"How about we play a game?" He struggled out. "Let's play the letter game."

"Okay," Nina replied before anyone else could, "How do you play?" Jerome glared at her, but even he turned to hear what Fabian had to say.

"It's when you have to start the first letter of your sentence with a certain letter," he answered. "Let's start with something easy. Like 'S'."

Amber nodded. "Super," she said, and everyone glanced at her weirdly before they realized she was playing the game.

"So," Patricia followed, "Shall we continue truth or dare?"

"So yes," Jerome agreed. "So, Mara, you go ask Alfie."

Mara nodded. "So, Alfie, I truth you to say who you have a crush on." Alfie turned red, and as he opened his mouth to answer, a huge streak of lightening flashed through the sky, and the hail began coming down harder. Alfie winced, and he didn't answer. "So…" Mara began a few minutes later, "have any more food, Mick?"

Mick nodded and grimaced. "Successful, huh?"

"Sleep so you'll feel that way in your dreams!" Jerome called back, causing everyone to chuckle.

"So Alfie," Nina began, "who's your crush?"

Alfie opened his mouth again, but more lightening flashed, causing him to shut his mouth. Everyone but he groaned in annoyance.

"Super, are we cursed?" Jerome said sarcastically. "Swell. So, who wants to end this game and play mine?"

Amber nodded in agreement. "This is, boring. Sorry, Fabian. My speech is so limited when we play this."

Fabian sighed. "Alright, Jerome, what do you have in mind?"

Jerome grinned. "Let's play _Would you Rather_." Everyone exchanged glances, but no one interrupted as Jerome continued. "So Alfie, old buddy," he began, "Would you rather kiss the tree, or a rock?"

"…A rock?" Alfie asked uncertainly. Jerome nodded.

"Alfie, would you rather kiss a rock, or Patricia?"

"…a rock?" Alfie squeaked, causing Patricia to shoot him a glare and a slight look of hurt.

"Alright, Alfie, would you rather kiss Patricia or Amber?" Both girls looked at Alfie, and Jerome grinned as he saw the uncomfortable spot Alfie was now in. Alfie glanced around nervously, but opened his mouth to reply.

"…-"

* * *

><p><strong>Nice cliff, don't you think? ;P Say in your reviews who you think Alfie will say! I understand my chapter got a little boring. Well, I'm kind of in a rut, so, yep. :D<strong>

**~D**


	7. Let's Get Cut Off?

**I'm feeling generous today. Maybe that's why I'm posting so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>"Alfie, would you rather kiss a rock, or Patricia?"<em>

_"…a rock?" Alfie squeaked, causing Patricia to shoot him a glare and a slight look of hurt._

_"Alright, Alfie, would you rather kiss Patricia or Amber?" Both girls looked at Alfie, and Jerome grinned as he saw the uncomfortable spot Alfie was now in. Alfie glanced around nervously, but opened his mouth to reply._

_"…-"_

"…Erm," Alfie coughed, "Amber?"

"Aww, Alfie!" Amber squealed, running over and throwing her arms around him. "You're so sweet!" Alfie grinned, looking elated. "But seriously," Amber added. "Not going to happen."

Alfie nodded, and Amber walked away and sat down.

"Okay. How about…Jerome?" Nina said. "Jerome, would you rather…"

"Kiss Mara or…Nina?" Fabian interrupted. As Nina and Mara glared at him Fabian held up his hands in defense and said, "What? Would you rather I say Alfie?"

Everyone glanced away from Fabian and looked at the tall, blonde teen in front of them.

"What?" Jerome asked irritably. "Oh, alright. Mara, I guess."

Mara blushed while Nina blinked and shrugged. Mick frowned, but said nothing, looking silently at Mara. _I'm going to have to talk to her soon, _Mick thought.

"Okay, how about you, Mick," Patricia cut in. "Would you rather…"

"Go for days without food, or go for days without water?" Alfie cut in, laughing. Mick glared at him as everyone else joined in, but stayed quiet, thinking it over.

"Well…I know you can last longer without food than you can without water…but what would I do without it?" Mick mused aloud.

"Mick," Mara interrupted, "This is a life or death decision here."

"Oh, alright, food."

"Good choice, Mickey," Jerome smirked at him and glanced away. "Alright, Nina, since you have so much cheek, how about you?"

Fabian bristled, but Nina put a comforting had on his arm. "Okay," she replied. "Shoot."

Jerome blinked at her for a moment before continuing. "Fine. Would you rather…not kiss Fabian, or kiss Fabian?"

Nina blinked, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. "Well-"

But her answer was interrupted as there came the sound of squealing tires and a car door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>*smirk* Well the poor boy had to be introduced <strong>_**sometime. **_**If you know who or what I'm talking about, good for you. If not, all will be exchanged in chapter eight…**

**And sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to make up for lost time by updating my stories...**

**Anyway...**

**Please review!**

**~D**


	8. Let's Meet the Newbie!

**This story will be over in a about…five chapters, I think? I dunno, that sounds about right. Here's the long overdue chapter eight to, 'Let's Play A Game!'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian bristled, but Nina put a comforting had on his arm. "Okay," she replied. "Shoot."<em>

_Jerome blinked at her for a moment before continuing. "Fine. Would you rather…not kiss Fabian, or kiss Fabian?"_

_Nina blinked, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. "Well-"_

_But her answer was interrupted as there came the sound of squealing tires and a car door slam._

No one hardly dared to breathe as the sound of footsteps echoed, breaking the otherwise silent atmosphere. Nina gave a shiver and pulled closer to Fabian, while Amber did the same with Alfie. Mara just sat unsure between Jerome and Mick, her eyes wide.

"Hello? Anyone out here?"

The voice cut through the air. Oddly enough, the accent wasn't British…it was-

"Another American?" Jerome asked, glancing up. "Isn't one enough? I'm kidding, Nina."

A teenager suddenly appeared in front of them all. He had blonde hair and a cheeky grin with confused, blue eyes.

"Hello…?"

"Hi," Nina stood up quickly. "If you're wondering why we're out here, we're just…out for a stroll. Yeah. That's it. I'm Nina Martin, and you are…?"

The boy widened his eyes. "American…" he said breathlessly. Nina smiled, amused.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're accent's the best thing I've heard since I've gotten here," Eddie help out his hand and Nina shook it. "Hi, I'm Eddie Miller."

Fabian walked to Nina's side. "Fabian Rutter."

"Jerome Clarke!"

"Alfie Lewis. Good to meet you, mate."

"I'm Amber Millington," Amber flicked her blonde hair. Mara smiled.

"Mara Jaffray."

Eddie nodded. "Great! Except, I don't know you, the eating boy," he pointed to Mick, "or you, the scowling girl," he pointed to Patricia, "and…That's it. So, introduce yourselves."

Patricia's eyes flashed. "I don't take orders from _you _slimeball."

"Are you going to answer the question or not, Yakker?"

Patricia's face flushed as light chuckles rang around. "The name's Patricia Williamson, Patricia to you, no 'Trixie' or 'Tricia' or any of that, got it, _Eddie?"_

"Right, Yakker." Eddie turned to Mick. "So…?"

"Hi," Mick stuck out his hand. "The name's Mick Campbell. Sorry about her over there," he inclined his head to Patricia who looked furious, "she's been a bit moody lately."

"Have not!"

Eddie laughed. "Right. So…do any of you mind telling me what's _really _going on out here?"

"Um, well, we played a game of Truth or Dare-"

Eddie laughed again, cutting Nina off. "So you Brits know how to have fun, do you? Continue, Nina."

"-and I was dared to go outside. Everyone followed, but when we went back, the door was closed. Mick tried to open it, but-"

"Due to my brute strength," Mick interrupted.

"Yeah," Patricia sneered, "or just meathead personality."

"-the handle came off. So we've been playing Would You Rather out here until you came."

"And you interrupted a really good 'would you rather', thank you very much," said Amber, frowning. Eddie shrugged.

"Sorry, Blondie. But what was it?"

Amber sniffed. "Jerome-" he waved slightly, "-asked Nina if she would rather kiss Fabian, or _not _kiss Fabian. She was about to answer, but then you came."

"Guys, it's okay," Fabian said, upon seeing Nina's embarrassed face, "we all know the answer, don't pressure her."

Eddie noticed Fabian looked rather put out.

"Yeah, everyone but you, Fabian," said Jerome. "Just Nina, answer the question, alright?" Jerome looked at Eddie. "Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit and play with us?"

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah," Eddie nodded, playing it cool. "I'll just sit on my luggage."

Everyone waited as Eddie dragged it to the side and put it down and sat. As soon as he was seated, Amber practically pounced on Nina. "Answer the question, Nins!"

Mara laughed. "Calm down, Amber."

"Yeah," Jerome added, "you're bouncing around like a hyperactive poodle. It's rather putting us off, thanks."

Amber sniffed while everyone else laughed. "You can't blame me if I want to know."

"Amber's got a point, we all want to know," Patricia turned to Nina. "Tell us, come on!"

"Yakker's right, Nina," Eddie laughed. "What's the harm?"

"Fine!" Nina yelped. "I'd rather kiss Fabian, okay? Happy?"

There was a pause. Nina slowly bit on her lip and waited for their reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing cliffhangers. ^.^<strong>

**~D**


	9. Let's Get Technical?

**It's been a long time, and I apologize, but I now will be updating once a week. Doesn't that make you feel better? Anyway, like I said last chapter, this story will be ending soon. I think you only have until chapter thirteen…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>"Yakker's right, Nina," Eddie laughed. "What's the harm?"<em>

_"Fine!" Nina yelped. "I'd rather kiss Fabian, okay? Happy?"_

_There was a pause. Nina slowly bit on her lip and waited for their reactions._

When no one said anything, Nina blushed and looked at the ground, struggling to hold in her tears. She knew Fabian didn't like her like that. There was a complete silence for a moment, other than the silent pounding of the rain, which had decreased to no more than a light drizzle.

"Really?" said a voice, and without looking up, Nina knew it was Fabian.

"Looks like you'll have to repeat your question, Nina," said Jerome. "Seems like Fabian here didn't quite hear what you said." His teasing was stopped short by a hit from Mara and an icy stare from Patricia.

Nina glanced up. "I said-" The American was cut off by Fabian touching his lips to hers. Nina sat for a moment, shocked and confused before she responded, kissing him back.

The House of Anubis teens, even Jerome, stayed quiet while the two had their long overdue kiss. Amber was grinning, bursting with excitement, and when the two moved apart, she let out a loud squeal.

"I knew it!" she cried. Patricia looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" she said sardonically, "we couldn't tell. Everyone knew, Amber, even Krueger boy over there." Using her thumb, Patricia pointed to their new house mate, who looked at Patricia in mild surprise. It appeared she had taken his first name, Eddie, and added Krueger so he was now the famous villain from the horror movie, "Nightmare on Elm Street". Whatever. Eddie wouldn't let that get to him. He supposed he could live with being nicknamed after a pshycopath. He didn't mind much, really. He could already that this Patricia girl would be fun to be around and tease.

"Did you?" Amber asked, turning to Eddie. Eddie nodded, knowing she was referring to what Patricia had said only seconds before that even he knew Fabian and Nina liked each other.

"Of course, Blondie."

"The name's Amber," Amber huffed before turning to look back at the oblivious Nina and Fabian.

There was another short silence before Jerome, who apparently couldn't stand it, cried out, "Well? Are you two dating or what?"

Nina and Fabian blushed again. "I-I don't know-" Nina began as Fabian said at the same time, "Only if she wants to-" The two looked at each other and turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Aww!" Amber cooed. "You two are _adorable_."

"Yes," Jerome said, "if by adorable you mean revolting." He was silenced by Amber's glare. "Alright, yes, Amber, fine, they're adorable." When Amber looked pleased he added, "Adorably _gross._"

Amber scowled.

"Well," said Fabian, ignoring the small row the two blondes had just had, "I'm not too sure yet." He cleared his throat. "Um, Nina, would you-"

"Yes," Nina said quickly. Fabian blinked at her.

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Fabian," said Patricia with an eyeroll, "we all knew what you were going to say."

"No, I mean, I could've asked if she would rub my feet or something-"

"Fabian," Nina said, smiling, "shut up. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Fabian beamed, leaning forward to kiss Nina again.

"You know," said Alfie, watching them, "if this is what they're going to do all day, I'm not too sure I want them to go out."

"Oh, Alfie," Amber said, laughing, "of course you do." She gave him a hard stare. "_Right, Alfie dear_?"

Alfie gulped, not even bothering to remind Amber they weren't even dating. "Right Amber…sugar."

"Who would've thought," said Mick, "that it would be _Fabian _who made the first move?"

"Well technically, it was Nina, because she said she would like to kiss him in the first place," Mara reasoned.

Eddie shook his head. "If we're going by technicalities, it should be Jerome, because he asked Nina the Rather."

"And he suggested to play," Alfie added.

"No," Amber said stubbornly, "it was really _me_, because I suggested Truth or Dare-"

"But you didn't know that was going to happen!" exclaimed Alfie. "It's more _me _because I suggested going outside."

"But you didn't know either!"

"If we're going by technicalities, though," said Mick, "it's me, isn't it? Because I made the handle fall off-"

"You mean to say you did that on purpose?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Not the best way to get Nina and Fabian together, mate. If I were you-or any of you, really-I would just shove them in a broom closet, lock it, and throw away the key."

"Wait a moment," said Nina, and everyone looked at her and Fabian in surprise, slightly forgetting they were there. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's a great idea," proclaimed Patricia, smirking at Eddie. "Because if one of us were to get in trouble, it would be him, and he'd probably be expelled."

Eddie glared. "Yakker."

Patricia scowled. "Krueger!"

"Ladies, ladies," said Jerome, causing both Patricia and Eddie to glare at him for being called a lady, "calm down, won't you? There's enough blame to go around."

"Shut it, Jerome," Patricia huffed.

There was another long pause.

"So…are we going to play anything?" asked Mara. "I'm rather bored."

Patricia nodded agreement. "My bum's starting to hurt," she complained, causing her housemates to look at her in disgust, and Eddie to chuckle. "What? It's true."

Nina blinked. "Right." She looked around. "So it's my turn to ask someone, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, alright…Jerome, would you rather play would you rather, or would you rather play truth or dare?"

"That sentence made little sense, but truth or dare," Jerome grinned mischievously. "It appears you have a plan forming in that head of yours, Nina. Care to share?"

"Sure, Jerome, come here."

The tall male stood obediently, and in a few strides was next to where Nina said. He crouched down next to her, ignoring Fabian's worried look. "Well?"

Grinning, Nina drew Jerome closer to her and Fabian, whispering her plan into each of their ears…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Four chapters left. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially the things Jerome said. Sorry if the characters seem OOC, but I had to twist them slightly to get them to fit more humorously.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**~D**


	10. Let's Get Interrupted Again!

**Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it! And yeah…this is extremely late…sorry, but I couldn't find my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>"That sentence made little sense, but truth or dare," Jerome grinned mischievously. "It appears you have a plan forming in that head of yours, Nina. Care to share?"<em>

_"Sure, Jerome, come here."_

_The tall male stood obediently, and in a few strides was next to where Nina said. He crouched down next to her, ignoring Fabian's worried look. "Well?"_

_Grinning, Nina drew Jerome closer to her and Fabian, whispering her plan into each of their ears…_

After a short moment, Jerome and Fabian pulled back.

"I'd never thought I'd say this," said Jerome, looking at Nina appreciatively, "but good plan, Nina." He glanced at Fabian. Solemnly he said, "You've got a good one." Fabian blushed again while Mara looked slightly agitated.

Nina grinned. "Thanks." She looked over at Fabian. "Fabian? What do you think?"

Fabian smiled sweetly at her. "You always have good plans."

Nina turned slightly pink, her smile widening.

"Anyway!" said Jerome loudly, "Eddie!"

Eddie blinked. "What?"

Jerome smirked. "We're playing truth or dare, Eddie. So…truth or dare?"

Eddie looked at Jerome warily for a moment before replying back strongly, "Dare."

Jerome grinned wickedly. "Good choice."

Amber looked at Nina nervously. "Nina," she said cautiously, "what did you do?"

Nina shrugged. "Nothing I shouldn't have."

"Don't lie, Nina," chided Jerome. He turned to face Amber. "She did _everything _she shouldn't have."

Amber, eyeing Nina, scooted slightly away.

Nina glared at Jerome, who continued to ignore her.

"So, Eddie," said Jerome, and everyone quickly remembered the subject, Nina smirking as she remembered the plan, "you chose dare, right?"

"I guess," he said. He looked uncertain. "Why? Can I change it?"

"No." Eddie looked frightened for a second before the look passed. "Alright, Eddie, I dare you to…" Jerome paused and looked at everyone. "To…"

"Just say it already!" Patricia yelled. Jerome's smile grew as he looked at the spitfire.

"…To snog Patricia."

"_What?_" Both yelped. They stared at each other, then Jerome, too caught up in the dare to notice everyone was laughing.

"Jerome," said Patricia after she had regained her voice, "you're _mental_. Bloody mental!"

"Actually, it wasn't my plan." Jerome glanced to the side, still smirking. "It was Nina's, so yell at her and call _her_ crazy."

Setting her jaw, Patricia turned to the American girl. "Nina!" she hissed. "How could you-you-"

Nina smiled sweetly. "What's the matter Patricia? Too chicken?" When Patricia didn't say anything she continued. "Anyway, I think it would be good for you. Eddie's barely been here for an hour, and already your arguing-while amusing-is really starting to get on my nerves."

Patricia was quiet for a moment. "Fine," she whispered. She turned to Eddie, who had been watching the whole display in shock. "Are you going to kiss me, or what?"

"C'mon, mate," laughed Alfie, causing a slight pink to enter Patricia's cheeks when she realized everyone was still there, "it's just Patricia."

Eddie swallowed and looked at her.

"Well?" said Patricia, starting to get irritated, "walk over here, will you?"

Everyone watched in a tense silence as Eddie stood up and walked over to where the British girl was sitting. Crouching in front of her, he hesitated for only a moment before he touched his lips to hers.

One…two…three seconds.

He pulled away quickly, blushing, his face as dark as Patricia's hair. Patricia's cheeks didn't look any better, but she had an odd look on her face. There was another short silence before Patricia took a deep breath. "Well-"

"_What _is going on out here?"

Everyone watched in shock as their head, Victor, shouted at them as he stormed from the house, his stony face looking cross.

"My gosh," muttered Jerome just as Mara said, "That was sudden."

"What," Victor repeated, coming closer, "is going on here?"

Everyone's attention was not on Victor, though, but on what was behind him.

"What-what are you looking at?" Turning around, Victor had enough time to see the door swinging before it closed with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone asked for Peddie, and I had this planned anyway, so here you go. :)<strong>

**~D**


	11. Let's Get Trapped, Again!

**I know this is a week or so late, and I'm sorry about that. I was a little busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA, or the slight reference to Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone watched in shock as their head, Victor, shouted at them as he stormed from the house, his stony face looking cross.<em>

_"My gosh," muttered Jerome just as Mara said, "That was sudden."_

_"What," Victor repeated, coming closer, "is going on here?"_

_Everyone's attention was not on Victor, though, but on what was behind him._

_"What-what are you looking at?" Turning around, Victor had enough time to see the door swinging before it closed with a bang._

After a long silence, Mick spoke first. "Well, that's just great," he said sarcastically. "Why does there always have to be an interruption right before something good happens?"

"Mick," said Fabian, "I think we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Are you talking about the fact that the only way into the house just closed," asked Mara, "or the fact that Victor's standing here glaring at us?"

Everyone quickly gathered their wits, turning to look at their angry head of house.

"Um," said Nina weakly, "hi?"

"What is going on out here?" Victor repeated himself once again, leering at his students.

"Uh," Alfie coughed, "what are you doing here? We thought you were out of the house?"

"I was," said Victor, and his students looked at him, confused. What was that weird tone in his voice? It sounded suspicious… "I entered the house through the back."

"My gosh," Patricia groaned just as Nina slapped her palm to her forehead.

"You mean the back door was open?" Nina whispered breathlessly. "All this time?"

Amber didn't give Victor time to answer, instead inquiring curiously, "What were you doing out of the house, Victor?"

Victor glared at her. "None of your business."

"Perhaps Vicky's got himself a girlfriend?" Jerome muttered under his breath, causing the nearest people, Alfie, Amber, and Mara, to laugh.

"That's ridiculous," Alfie whispered back. "Seeing as he's so _old_."

Jerome grinned at his friend, chuckling along with him.

Victor, unaware of the exchange but seeing Jerome and Alfie laugh (which wasn't a good thing, he knew), glared at them. His voice gruff, he answered Nina's question. "Yes, Miss Martin," he drawled. "All this time."

"Why don't we go back inside?" suggested Eddie. "I'd like to put away all my stuff and change out of these clothes, if you don't mind."

As everyone murmured agreement, Victor narrowed his eyes at the American boy. "I don't believe we've met yet, Mr…?"

"Miller," Eddie replied, "and no, we haven't. I'm the new student in Anubis."

"Why do you even need to know who he is right now, anyway?" said Jerome, a little too loudly. "A bit odd, don't you think?"

Victor turned his hawk like eyes on Jerome. "I need to know, Mr. Clarke, as he is now my…_responsibility._" He turned back to Eddie. "Mr. Miller, you were saying about going back in the house?"

"Yes, sir."

Mara nudged Eddie slightly. "You don't need to call him sir unless you're in trouble," she said quietly. "Everyone, even me, calls him Victor."

Eddie raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Victor continued to speak.

"Unfortunately, the back door is locked," he sneered. "Only a fool would leave it unlocked, especially with the break-in that happened last year." Jerome winced. "The only way to unlock it is from the inside, and I left my keys in the house. Judging by your reactions, I will be unable to get them. May I ask why?"

"No, you may not," muttered Jerome, who had a strong dislike for the old man ever since he'd been dumped here.

Nina answered anyway.

"Well, Victor-I mean-we can't-"

"The door handle was pulled off," said Fabian lamely, cutting Nina off.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Really? By whom?"

"Me, sir," said Mick in a barely audible voice. He looked at Victor cautiously. "The door wouldn't open, so I pulled on the handle hard, and I guess I was too strong…it broke."

Observing his new housemates quietly, Eddie privately thought that his new friends were not very good when met with confrontation. If only he knew.

"Lovely," said Victor coldly. "That'll be a detention for you once we get out of this mess. Unfortunately," he continued, "we don't have school today-" a small hiss of 'Unfortunately? Really?' came from Jerome, but Victor paid him no mind, instead continuing, "-so it is unlikely we will be able to get into it. Thanks to all of your foolishness, we will-for now-be staying out here."

"Wow," Eddie commented as Victor marched away, grumbling, "he reminds me of Snape a lot."

"Great," Patricia rolled her eyes. "Another American whose only connection to the UK is Harry Potter."

"I know, right?" Nina replied, ignoring Patricia's outburst. "It's kind of strange to think of him hating me that much, though."

"You?" teased Eddie as Patricia frowned, "What makes you Harry Potter?"

"Well," said Nina quietly, "first of all, my parents died in a car crash, just like Harry's family told him his parents did. Though, I doubt they were actually killed by a dark lord." Nina chuckled darkly, earning herself a concerned look from Fabian. "Second…I…um…" Nina blushed. "I don't know."

"It's because you're our savior, Neens," said Amber knowingly, but turned pink as she was rewarded with glares from her fellow Sibunas and curious looks from Mara, Mick, and Eddie. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Nothing going on here. Just me being me!"

"You should see the principal," said Nina so to deflect attention from Amber, "he kind of reminds me of Fudge, just a little."

Eddie looked at Nina, an odd expression on his face. "Fudge was a tool," said Eddie. "Is the principal like this?"

"I'm not to sure about being a tool, exactly, but he's not always right."

"If he's like Fudge," agreed Eddie. Nina observed him carefully. The odd look seemed to have passed from his face, but his eyes held an emotion she couldn't identify.

"Nina!" Hesitantly, the American girl turned away. She glanced at Amber. "What?"

"I'm bored," she complained, "just because Victor's here doesn't mean we can't play anything, right?"

Nina sighed. "I guess not. What do you suggest?"

Amber pursed her lips. "Um…I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"I have one," said Eddie. "Let's play truth or dare." He turned to his left, ignoring the incredulous looks. "Patricia, truth or dare?"

Patricia looked at Eddie with a furrowed brow. "Um, dare, I guess-"

"Great," Eddie interrupted. "I dare you to come talk with me. Privately."

Everyone watched in confusion and shock as Eddie quickly led Patricia away, Patricia throwing a bewildered look over her shoulder.

"Oh!" Amber suddenly squealed, causing everyone to wince. They turned to her.

"What, Amber?" asked Fabian tiredly. He ran a had through his hair, looking at his blonde friend with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't answer, instead looking at Nina. "Hey, Neens! Can you remind me to take you shopping when all of this is over?"

Nina was alarmed. "What? Why?"

"Because I need scrapbook paper," Amber said in a 'duh' voice, giving Nina look. "What color do you think Eddie and Patricia would like more? Green or purple?"

"Um-"

"And the couple name? Do you think Peddie would do? Or what about Edtricia? No that sounds weird…"

Amber continued to ramble off to Nina, much to everyone else's amusement.

"I wonder what Eddie's talking to Patricia about," said Alfie, looking over at the two. They stood off in the distance, talking quietly.

"Yeah," said Mick, "so do I."

"Really?" Mara raised her eyebrow at them. "You honestly don't know?"

"Well…" Mick looked embarrassed at being spoken to like this by his girlfriend. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not really."

Mara scoffed when the other three boys didn't give an answer. "Right, okay." Turning around, Mara left to join Nina and Amber, leaving the boys to their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect the next chapter very soon!<strong>

**~D**


	12. Let's Argue?

**I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I could rattle off a whole list of reasons. Mainly, it was school, as I'm sure many of you know and have/are dealing with. I promise I will try to keep up with the schedule on my profile. Thank you for still caring enough to continue to read my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><em>"And the couple name? Do you think Peddie would do? Or what about Edtricia? No that sounds weird…"<em>

_Amber continued to ramble off to Nina, much to everyone else's amusement._

_"I wonder what Eddie's talking to Patricia about," said Alfie, looking over at the two. They stood off in the distance, talking quietly._

_"Yeah," said Mick, "so do I."_

_"Really?" Mara raised her eyebrow at them. "You honestly don't know?"_

_"Well…" Mick looked embarrassed at being spoken to like this by his girlfriend. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not really."_

_Mara scoffed when the other three boys didn't give an answer. "Right, okay." Turning around, Mara left to join Nina and Amber, leaving the boys to their thoughts._

* * *

><p><span>A Few Minutes Earlier<span>

* * *

><p>"Well?" Patricia crossed her arms as soon as Eddie let go of her and leaned back against the large English Oak behind her. "What do you want?"<p>

Eddie opened his mouth, but paused, suddenly feeling unsure. He had known this girl for less than an hour and already she was making him nervous.

Patricia smirked slightly. "Didn't think this through, did you, Krueger?"

"Be quiet, Yakker," Eddie snapped reflexively. When Patricia narrowed her eyes at him, Eddie quickly defended. "You brought that on yourself."

"You're the one that led me away in the first place!"

"Yeah, whatever. I lead you away to talk to you, but you're not making this easy."

"From the way you hesitated earlier, it didn't seem you knew what you wanted to talk about." Patricia smirked smugly when Eddie didn't respond. Pushing off the tree, she turned to walk away. "Whatever, I'm leaving-"

"The kiss." Patricia froze. "Patricia, I wanted to talk about the kiss."

"So?" Patricia spoke without turning around. "What's there to talk about?"

Eddie shifted slightly. "Well, you seemed like you were going to say something, and it seemed pretty important." Even though he knew now was not the time, Eddie smirked. "You were going to say how much you enjoyed it, weren't you?"

"I wasn't," Patricia snapped, turning around. Suddenly she felt defensive. "And even I was going to say something, what else would I say about _you_, other than the kiss was disgusting, revolting, and gross?" There was a sudden pause, and Patricia regretted what she said immediately. Not that it wasn't true, of course, she reminded herself. She still hated him.

"Is that so," Eddie said icily after a moment. "The feeling's mutual, then?"

Patricia bit her lip.

"Great," said Eddie. "Brilliant."

"Eddie-"

Eddie glared at her, making Patricia stop abruptly. "There's nothing to talk about, you're right. I don't know why I led you over here. Maybe so both of us could get away? Goodness knows it's a madhouse over there."

Eddie and Patricia both glanced over to see Amber jumping up and down squealing while shaking Nina. Patricia turned back to Eddie.

"No," she informed him, "that's normal."

Eddie continued watching them. "You must have an odd sense of what's normal then."

"Tell me about it," Patricia muttered.

There was another pause.

"I'm sorry," said Patricia.

Eddie stubbornly avoided her gaze. "Let's go before the others get suspicious."

Without waiting for a confirmation, Eddie started over to their housemates, leaving Patricia behind. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Patricia followed. She didn't know how to make him stop hating her. She had already said sorry. Besides, why should it matter? It's not like she liked him.

Shaking of the thought that was beginning to form, Patricia continued up the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect the next chapter in about a week.<strong>

**~D**


	13. Let's Make A Plan!

**I am so sorry.**

**This is coming way too late. The only reasons I can offer is my terrible memory and school, as well as complications with my computer. I can guarantee this will be updated once a week from now on.**

**Before I get any reviews about this, I will not be adding any new characters. This story will be over very shortly-my goal is to finish this story within a month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry," said Patricia.<em>

_Eddie stubbornly avoided her gaze. "Let's go before the others get suspicious."_

_Without waiting for a confirmation, Eddie started over to their housemates, leaving Patricia behind. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Patricia followed. She didn't know how to make him stop hating her. She had already said sorry. Besides, why should it matter? It's not like she liked him._

_Shaking her head free of the thought that was beginning to form, Patricia continued up the hill._

"Hey," said Mara, "Patricia and Eddie are back."

"Really?!" Amber squealed, jumping up and down. Catching sight of Patricia walking up the hill, she let out another yelp and ran toward her. "Patricia! _Well?!_"

Patricia shoved her away roughly. "Well what, Amber? Nothing happened. Eddie and I just walked over to get away from you guys."

"But _together_?" said Amber. "You guys don't like each other! …Or do you…"

"No, Amber, we don't!"

Nina reached over and put her hand on Amber's shoulder. "Maybe you should leave her alone, Amber. Patricia clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

"I know," Amber said, "but that's what makes it so much more interesting!"

"Bugger off," Patricia muttered, shoving past both Amber and Nina. Amber frowned, confused, but shrugged and walked after. Nina sighed and followed.

"So," Fabian began as soon as the three girls had reached them, "what's the new plan? Does anyone have an idea as to what we should do?"

There was a short pause as everyone looked at each other. Mick cleared his throat. "Um, maybe we could wait for Trudy to come back?"

"Perhaps," said Fabian, "but that's going to take a long while. It would be better if we went inside quickly. It's cold, and it's getting dark."

Alfie sighed. "Fabian has a point."

"Well," said Eddie, "isn't there some secret key under the door mat, or something? Perhaps behind a plant?"

Jerome scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous? Don't you think we would have thought of that by now?"

"Actually," Mara said pointedly, "we haven't."

Mick smirked. "Think before you speak, Clarke."

Jerome scowled. "Shut it, Meathead."

"Guys!" Nina exclaimed, "stop arguing, okay? Why don't we just ask Victor?"

Mick leered. "Yes, let's."

"I'll get him," Nina volunteered. "I'll be right back."

Nina quickly walked off in the direction Victor went. The group was silent until Amber spoke up.

"Hey, Fabs," she said, "so, are you and Nina dating or what?"

Jerome smirked. "Yeah, Fabs. Are you and Nina dating?"

Fabian blushed. "That's none of your business, Jerome," he snapped.

"Well?" Amber prompted.

Fabian sighed. "No…but-"

"Hey, guys!" Nina smiled as she walked back up to the group. "I brought Victor. Who wants to do the honors?"

Jerome cleared his throat. "Allow me. Excuse me, Vicky, but do you happen to have a key to enter the house that _anyone _at _all times _could use so it would be completely idiotic to have?"

Victor narrowed his eyes. "I hope you're not calling me an idiot, Clarke," he growled, "because we do happen to have one." Jerome groaned while Mick laughed and grinned. "However," he continued, "I seem to have forgotten where it was, so you all with have to go look for it."

"Darn," muttered Eddie.

"More work?" Alfie groaned. "I just want to go inside. Do you at least know where it could be, Victor?"

Victor smirked. "Not at all. Now, be off!"

Groaning and complaining, the Anubis kids slowly trudged back to Anubis House, unsure of where to look.

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


End file.
